April Showers Bring May Flowers
by NessaYume
Summary: ""Matt!" He heard someone calling to him. Or at least, he thought he had. He looked around and saw no one around. The roaring of the wind rushed past his ears. The rain fall was so hard that the patter on the ground seemed amplified."


A/N: Something I wrote for the Spring Competition on MB.. Thanks to my beta, Deathnotefinatic13. 3

**April Showers Bring May Flowers**

How had he gotten here?

The sky was dark, the gray clouds painted the dark sky. No stars were visible. He could feel his hair plastered to his face and neck, as water continued to pour down on him. The air was crisp, and his body shook with the chilly water as it soaked through his striped shirt and jeans. His goggles were collection water in the lenses. Shallow pools that over filled and dripped onto his collar bone, getting lost in the rain fall.

He knew he was in a meadow. The smell of wet grass assaulted his nose. He could _taste _the floral molecules in the air. The flowers that were just barely in bloom causing a bitter sweet sensation inside him. How could he be somewhere so beautiful at such a dark time?

"Matt?" He heard someone calling to him. Or at least, he thought he had. He looked around and saw no one around. The roaring of the wind rushed past his ears. The rain fall was so hard that the patter on the ground seemed amplified. No, he couldn't have heard anyone calling for him. Especially the voice he had hoped to hear.

"Matt?" He heard again. His eyes squeezed shit and fists clenched, willing the hallucinations away. When a hand grabbed his shoulder, he jumped, twisting the arm around and subduing his attacker. There was a grunt and hiss of pain as the body landed to the ground. Blue eyes opened and stared up at him, his body the only thing to shield the falling water from his face.

"Mello?" Matt quickly let go of his hold, allowing the blond to untwist his arm and pull himself up.

"That's what I get for caring?" Mello chuckled as his brushed himself off. Matt snorted, causing him to look at him in confusion.

"You care? Right." Matt's voice was dull as he spoke, turning away from him. He winced at the feeling of his soaked socks and chucks, his feet numb from the cold.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mello's voice was deep. The slight rasp was all Matt needed to hear to know he had offended his best friend. He shrugged.

"Why don't you just leave me alone for a while?" Matt whispered. Mello stared at his back for a while in silence.

"Is this still about Jessica?" Matt stiffened at the name. He felt anger pool into his soul and his heart beat faster. Mello sighed. "Come on, Matt. You can't let that keep you down. It's been a month. She cheated on you. Her loss. You can do so much better." Mello whispered the last sentence. Matt shook his head.

"You don't know everything, you know." He bit out in annoyance. Mello was always acting like he knew everything that was going on in his head. Most of it, he did. But there were a few key things his best friend missed.

"Then please, Matt. Enlighten me." Mello mocked back, crossing his arms. They stood there for a while. Standing still in the chill was starting to get to Matt. When he was moving, it helped warm him. Being still for so long was allowing the cold to penetrate down to his bones. His teeth were clenched in anger; the only thing stopping them from chattering. His body shook violently. It just served to piss him off even more.

"Go to hell." He said evenly. He knew the calm tone of his voice would piss the blond off even more, but he didn't care. In fact, he hoped it did.

A hand spinning him around broke him from his thoughts. He turned to glare at the offensive action. Green clashed with blue, and something inside Matt finally snapped.

"You think you know everything about me, don't you? You think you know ever thought I have? Everything I feel? Well, you don't, Mihael Keehl! You don't know shit! Did it hurt that Jessica cheated? Of fucking course it did! But it doesn't surprise me. Come on, look at me!" He gestured to himself in exasperation. "I'm a fucking nerd, Mello. Of course she did this. Why would she want me when the person who has known me for 20 years doesn't? I don't exactly harbor any anger for her. I don't like her, and don't want to be around her. I just mad that she left me to do this alone. To sit here alone and watch Halle fawn over you like a fan girl. It's fucking disgusting! So, why don't you let me have so damn peace and go fuck your girl friend while I'm out, because I don't want to hear it!"

Matt finally smacked Mello's hand from his shoulder and turned once more, running off. His anger had chased the old away. At least, it was out of his mind. His blood boiled and he ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation, refusing to look back at the blond he had just walked away from. He had taken it too far. Mello would never look at him the same way again. Now he knew the truth. Tears streamed down his face, a warm stream he felt as the rain would hide it from anothers eyes.

He reached the trees and stopped. His legs throbbed. That had been more exercise than he was used to; usually curled up playing games or twisted in weird ways as he build different crap that was needed for a mission. He punched the tree in front of him, allowing himself to cry out in anguish. His life was over.

A set of arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him against another body, "You're such an idiot, Matt."

"Mello-"

"No." The blond's voice was in his ear, deep and sultry. "I listened to your bull shit, now you get to listen to me." His arms tightened around Matt, and his warm breath caused the red head to shiver. He nodded.

"You really think that Hall is my girl friend? I know she hangs around a lot, and openly flirts. But it's Halle. She flirts with you too, but it's because she's hoping to see you and me go at it. Women are insane, and yet they call us the pervs?" Mello chuckled in his ear. Matt felt his eyes slip shut. For some reason, Mello's voice was so low and husky, and it was soothing. The warmth from his breath on his neck, and from his body pressed to his. It just felt so good.

"Now, onto more important details." Mello's voice was like silk. Matt was jolted from his comfort as Mello pulled away. Panic surged through him as he was turned around. Those blue eyes were more intense than he had ever seen them. A hand came up and caressed his cheek as Mello began to speak once again. "This is where I say you're an idiot, Matty."

Matt was ready to contradict that statement, but suddenly Mello's lips were covering his. His eyes were wide in surprise and he felt his body melt as his eyes closed. Mello's arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him up. Their lips never broke apart.

Matt was in a complete daze. He responded automatically. He felt the press of bark into his back, trapping him between the tree and Mello's body. The blond's hands were free to roam around his body now, and he didn't hold back. He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss with a moan. His hands moved around the red head's chest, easily slipping under his shirt. Matt was overcome with the need to feel skin. He tugged at Mello's black t-shirt, a low groan leaving him as he finally caressed the tight skin and hard muscles that made up the blond's abdomen.

"Do you want to go back to the house? It's nearing 1 am now." Mello spoke near his ear as his lips and teeth pulled at the lobe and caressed his neck. Matt shook his head.

"No. I'm not going anywhere this second. I've waited too long." He pulled the black shirt over Mello's head, and tugged him back by his belt buckle. The blond was chuckling.

"But you're shivering from the cold." He sounded concerned. Matt pulled back from his assault on his neck, and locked eyes.

"Then warm me up, Mels." He smiled devilishly. Mello returned it, hungrily devouring his mouth. Obviously, he didn't need to be told again. His hands moved back under the striped garment, tugging it up as well. His lips reattached to the now exposed collar bone. Matt grabbed his hand and placed it on his throbbing erection as he spoke, "I don't need foreplay, Mels. I just need you. We have time to explore later."

Mello moaned at the words, his own need making him feel like he was going to explode. He rubbed at Matt's clothed erection, unable to stop himself. He smirked as his soon to be lover tossed his head back with a loud cry. Wasting no more time, he undid the belt and fly, shoving both pants and boxers down lean legs. Matt's own fingers opened Mello's pants as he kicked of his shoes and pants. Mello's black jeans were much tighter, so they were just shoved to his thighs before he gripped the organ, massaging it in his tight fist. Mello hissed.

"This is too fast and the wrong place. I don't want to hurt you." Mello admitted his concerns, leaning on the tree with one hand on either side of Matt's head. The gamer smirked, locking eyes.

"Mello, every night I think of you. I lay in bed alone, wanting you. I stroke myself, but it's never enough. So when Jessica left, I invested in a helping hand. So for the past month, I've laid in bed thinking about you as I pound it into me roughly. I promise, I'm more than ready for the real thing." He squeezed Mello's cock and swirled his thumb around the tip, smearing precum for emphasis. Blue eyes watched him for a moment, paralyze.

"Well then I guess I don't have to hold back when I fuck you into this tree." Mello stated, leaning down to lift Matt. His legs wrapped around his waist and his body was immediately impaled by Mello's hard organ. He cried out in pleasure as the blond gave him no time to adjust. His hands gripped the strong shoulders tightly as he worked to lift and lower himself as well. The bark was eating away at his flesh, but it only amplified his arousal.

Mello drove into him hard, shoving his body up the tree with the force of each thrust. He snaked a hand between the and wrapped around Matt's own cock. He couldn't last long. He had waited too long for this, but he'd die before he came before Matt.

The red head screamed in an agonizing pleasure as his erection was pumped. Mello's grip was tight, and his hand worked at a fast pace. He moved his body even faster to keep up, thrusting into his fist, and driving his body back down to have his prostate slammed into. It only took a few more turns before he was releasing hard into Mello's hand, calling his name at the top of his lungs. The blond faltered in his motions, releasing his own cry as he came deep inside Matt, digging his hips into the willing body as he held on tight.

"I love you.." Matt vaguely as he succumbed to the darkness that surrounded his vision.

Fuck, his body was sore! His back burned and his ass throbbed. He shifted, feeling the warm, soft sheets caress his naked skin and he sighed contently.

"Finally awake, then?" Matt's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. A Pain shot out his spin and he fell back over with a cry. Mello was laughing at him.

"You know how I don't like to brag," Mello smirked at him from the edge of the bed, a pair of black lounge pants riding low on his hips, "but I told you so."

Matt dug in his mind, forcing the fog away. The memories of the night previous raced through his it and the haze lifted. Mello's last words echoed to his subconscious. He looked back up to find blue eyes watching him in concern. He smiled warmly, this time sitting up slowly before getting on all fours. The sheet fell from his body, exposing him as he crawled towards the blond. The concern melted and an undeniable need shown through.

"Matt, you might want to put some pants on if you don't want Halle and the other girls downstairs to come drag you down to lunch." Mello forced out, as his hands reached for him.

"What?" Matt laughed, pressing close the the other man, and kissing up his exposed chest. Mello let out a low moan.

"I don't know why, but Halle has gathered all the girls and they are in our kitchen making food. They sent me to get you cause it's almost done." His finger tips trailed down Matt's back lightly. The red head smirked and twisted their bodies, causing Mello to land on the mattress.

"I'm not hungry." He spoke huskily, kissing back down his neck and chest. He spent some time teasing each nipple, but quickly moved on. His tongue dipped into his navel and his fingers gripped the elastic of his pants.

"Mello? Matt?" A banging on the door interrupted them. "Come on, food is done!" Halle's voice came through the wood.

"Told you." Mello laughed as Matt groaned. He tried to sit up but was forced back by Matt's hand. The red head got up and padded over to the door. "Matt! You're naked!" Mello tried to stop him. He just shrugged and continued on.

The door was swung open wide and he leaned against the edge. Halle stood there with a hand raised to knock again. Whatever she was about to say was stopped as she took in the sight before her. Her eyes went wide and her jaw and hand dropped.

"What do you want? I'm trying to make love to my boyfriend, and I'd really like to get back to it. This thing isn't exactly _comfortable_ to have, you know." Matt gestured to his erection. Halle glanced down only to look back up and spy Mello on the bed. He was covering his face as his body shook with quiet laughter, an obvious tent in his pants. She glanced between the two a few times before a smile took over her face.

"Can I watch?" She asked eagerly. Matt smiled at her, and she started to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"No." He deadpanned, slamming the door shut and locking it. She banged on it a few times, yelling a few choice words. Mello burst out laughing on the bed as Matt moved back over to him. "Now, where were we?"

Mello stopped laughing instantly, but his smile remained. "I believe you were exploring." He supplied. Matt smiled in thanks.

"Right." Matt lowered himself over his body, caressing his scarred cheek tenderly.

"It's officially May now, you know." Mello stated. Matt nodded, but gave him a questioning look. Mello shrugged. "You know that crappy saying. 'April showers bring May flowers'? I just kinda thought about how you had a shitty April. But in the end, it turned out for the better. Your own storms gave you something good." He looked away with tinted cheeks. Matt chuckled.

"It definitely gave me something good. Nothing could have been better." He smiled and kissed Mello tenderly. "It's a new month and a new beginning."

A/N: People reading Wammy High and Technological Emotions.. Don't freak. I had a REALLY tough time with my grandma's stuff. She eventually passed away on March 17.. I've been doing one-shots to get back into my grove and reorganize my thoughts. I AM working on WH and TE! I promise! This one had a midnight deadline though, so it had to go up!


End file.
